The present disclosure relates generally to false data detection in electrical substations using a local substation phasor data concentrator (ssPDC). Measurement data collected within a substation is transmitted to a local ssPDC before being transmitted to a centralized data processor, such as a supervisory control and data acquisition system (SCADA) or a control center level phasor data concentrator system. The measurement data is transmitted by way of wireless and wired communication channels. A cyber intruder, injecting false data into a wireless or wired communication channel of an electrical substation, could disrupt the operation of the centralized data processor, driving the utility grid into an emergency operating state. Existing false data detection systems suffer from a number of shortcomings and disadvantages. There remain unmet needs including reduced substation downtime following a cyberattack. For instance, an electrical substation may respond to a cyberattack detection by ceasing operating until a technician determines the extent of the cyberattack. There is a significant need for the unique apparatuses, methods, systems and techniques disclosed herein.